priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 43 - First to the Dream Theater! ~kuma!
is the 5th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 43rd episode in the series overall. It first aired on May 2nd, 2015. Plot The Dream Theater's construction is finally complete! But the question is, who will be on the 5 member team? There's only one way to decide and that's with a sports day in PriPara, complete with an athletic meet! The winner who places first gets to perform with their team live on stage! Who will win? Summary Meganii makes a huge announcement to reveal the opening of the Dream Theater. He asks if everyone has prepared their five member teams yet, then to tempt them into hurry- he suggests that the team to win the upcoming sports festival will put on a performance. Everyone is encouraged, but both the unformed SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe point out that even if they won they would be unable to perform together. Everyone agrees its the Manager faults, but Shion insists they do it, having a plan that will help them. Inside the training building, both Idol teams reveal their desires to their Managers; both of whom attempt to fight their wishes and try to convince them not to do it. But to no avail. The group leaves them both in the dust before realizing they're both stuck. Although they are pretty sure neither team will stand a chance; only to berate themselves later for their mean-spirited thoughts. The following day the sports festival starts. Three Meganee announce that the participants should gather in line while Aroma checks through her book and Mikan does some somersaults. The idols watch a live segment hosted by Meganee and Meganii and they announce the first segment being an obstacle course. Only one member can compete from each team, but while Dorothy and Shion argue, Mirei and Laala choose Laala- although Sophie offered. When it starts, Dorothy is quick to force Shion in a net so that she can take part in the race, and as this goes on, a few idols are taken out early on. Meanwhile, Aroma gives Mikan some "words of luck" from the starting line and in no time, Mikan is able to launch herself high into the air, above Laala as she gets onto one of the obstacles. Everyone is amazed and they watch as Mikan displays her nimble body passing by Dorothy. Meganee comments on this, saying that despite her late start she had no problem surpassing everyone else. Next they have a noodle eating contest, where each Idol must eat several bowls of food before she can move on. Laala skipped breakfast and has no problem, nor does Chanko or Mikan, but Dorothy gets picky and takes a long time to eat. Mikan quickly runs off to the finish line with Aroma claiming nobody could beat her. Laala compliments Mikan for doing so well, then next they move onto the second competition: Limbo. The top four teams will be the ones to partake in it, these being SoLaMi Smile, Dressing Pafe, Aromageddon, and Chanko and Sadako. Shion decides to go first, having tied Dorothy to a tree, and she easily manages to go beneath the limbo bar. Next Mikan goes, and with ease she jumps over it like a high jump, and they point out she's disqualified for the mistake. Chanko goes next, but bumps the pole and knocks it loose. Sophie is also able to clear the pole with her own "jellyfish" reflexes. With that the points are revealed, with Aromageddon and SoLaMi Smile in the lead, following by Dressing Pafe. Sadako and Chanko are disqualified and they move onto the last portion, a four or six-legged race up PriPara Mountain. Not only is this a test of stamina and strength, but friendship. The team who wins it will gain 10,000 points. With that it begins, and right away SoLaMi Smile trip. With ease Dressing Pafe is able to keep a steady pace, while Mikan is forced to drag Aroma, who is already worn out. The girls check on Laala to see if she is okay and they try to calm her down so that she can focus and they get to work trying to catch up. They go down again until Mirei suggests they don't follow Sophie's rhythm. As they continue Neko attempts to find a way to sabotage the other teams. She quickly approaches Kuma and flirts with him to convince him to lend her a hand to stop SoLaMi Smile. In this time Sophie goes down, having reached her limit and right away he feels badly for his team, watching the girls as they try to convince her to keep going with them. The trio walk right past Kuma and continue to walk. Aroma is too tired to continue, causing Mikan to trip and SoLaMi Smile take advantage of this to pass them. They see that Dressing Pafe is very close to the winning spot, but Laala continues to push herself, no matter what. Suddenly, Sophie gains a burst of energy and refuses to give up, helping them to walk. They pass by Aroma and Mikan, who wishes them luck. Usagi also tries to prevent Dressing Pafe from finishing- but when they send him away, they get distracted and trip. They quickly get back up and resume walking, with SoLaMi Smile still far behind them. Kuma tries to convince them to stop but they ignore him, deeply touching him to see how determined they are. Kuma realizes that a silly curse isn't worth it and he quickly tells the girls that he will form an official team for them again, giving them the encouragement to suddenly gain some momentum and win the race after Dorothy and Shion get into another disagreement. SoLaMi Smile quickly form their promise and they are announced as the winners before they head into the Dream Theater. Meganee tells them the concerts remain the same, and the girls scan their PriTickets and change into their desired coords. They perform for everyone as Kuma and Usagi realize the error of their ways earlier and decide to support their Units entirely. After leaving the stage, Meganee informs the girls to find their last two members. As this is going on, Aroma focuses her attention on not only Shion, but Dorothy, deciding SoLaMi Smile isn't worth the focus now that they reformed. Major Events * The Dream Theater is completed. * SoLaMi♡SMILE is reformed. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Mikan Shiratama * Aroma Kurosu * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Meganii Akai * Meganee Akai * Mew (Cameo) * New (Cameo) * Teiko Matsubara (Cameo) * Nanami Shirai (Cameo) * Chanko * Sadako Gozen Trivia * Due to the lack of complete five-member groups, silhouettes did not appear during SoLaMi♡SMILE's Dream Theater performance. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime